evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Meredith Smith
'Meredith Smith' D. O. B: '24th August 1973 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Married '''Last Known Location: '''New York '''Occupation: '''Part time Day-care worker 'Personality Meredith is a supportive nurturing woman in possession of a set of strong principles, chiefly among them being the sanctity of marriage. Being lucky enough to have wedded her High School sweetheart she counts herself one of those truly blessed to have found their soul mate. She bares only one regret and that is that, due to her medical condition, she has thus far failed to give her husband the child they both so desperately crave. She is largely a woman of leisure who chooses to work part-time in day care both as a means to be around children and to simply keep herself busy. She strives to nurture the best in all that she meets, but can be prone to self-esteem issues. She stands by her husband come what may, even re-locating as his career demands with little to no complaint. Having so much time to herself Meredith and acquired several elements of domestic goddesstry, though certainly nothing close to Stepford proportions. She has found that she enjoys cooking, providing for her husband in little ways such as a tidy house and hot meals, yet at the same time she diets constantly, remembering a time when her weight was less than ideal and how bad she felt during those years and how much better she feels about herself today. There are very few things that bring her as much joy as her husband’s smile, and in the times he cannot smile she can often find herself feeling a little inadequate, for surely she should be able to make him happy, right? So it is true joy for her when he comes running home to show her what the latest thing his ability allows him to do for he is always so animated. Through this habit of Herschel’s Meredith has experienced many strange and wondrous things, so hearing tell of or seeing abilities in action will rarely cause her to bat an eyelid, unless such an ability is particularly dark or destructive. 'History' 'Family Relations:' *Herschel Smith - Husband *Randal Walters - Father (Deceased) *Madison Walters - Mother *Mason Walters - Brother *Ethan Walters - Brother *Braydon Walters - Brother 'Significant People:' *Nikolai Blogini - High School Friend 'Story so Far:' Meredith was born into a middle class family in the small town Raleigh, Mississippi. The only daughter in a family otherwise predominated by boys and the youngest of her siblings. Whilst she was separated from her three brothers by a number of years as well as the gender divide, each and every one of them looked out for their kid sister. During her early years her father, who served his country as a US Marine, was often absent as he was away on exercise or tours. Meredith understood that her father was serving their country and protecting people, and all but bombarded him with hero worship every time he returned home. Unfortunately he didn’t return him from one tour as he was killed in action in Beirut when she was ten years old, so it was largely Mason who acted as her fatherly figure. Other than this tragic event her childhood was troubled with a constant battle with her weight. She was always considered the plump girl and ridiculed for it by her peers, something that stayed with her and lead to her self-esteem issues. With the onset of puberty and the discovery of her irregular menstrual cycle she was diagnosed with Polycystic Ovary Syndrome, which attributed to her excess of belly fat. Knowing this Meredith started on a strict diet. It was hard work but by maintaining her diet and keeping active Meredith had shed her excessive belly fat by the onset of her sophomore year. Without the ridicule over her weight Meredith benefitted from an increased self-esteem, and it was thanks to this that she met Herschel and Nikolai, eventually entering a relationship and later marrying the former. As she had Herschel went off to college, Nikolai signed up, leaving Meredith with mixed feelings over his career path. She worried that her friend would meet the same end as her father, yet she respected his courage and patriotism. After college Herschel and Meredith planned on settling down and trying to start a family, though they accepted that this might be difficult. However it seemed that live had other plans for them as Herschel won a job with the FBI. Supporting her husband Meredith joined him in his move to New York. For a time Meredith felt a little lost, being a small town gal in the big city, but she soon found way to fill her time and adjust. Now her Hershel has been assigned the job of watching after the Vice-President’s mother as she sits under house arrest, and she could be prouder of how far he has come. 'Tracker Link' Category:Original Characters (Civilians)